


A little bit of forgiveness

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt from a face book writers page. Write a paragraph where a character apologizes without using the words apologize, regret or sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of forgiveness

Dean gazed at the sleeping form of Castiel and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was all his fault and he intended to spend the rest of his days making it up to him. Now that he had a chance to think about it, he had given Castiel too many reasons to think he was useless and expendable. 

He had said yes to Lucifer all because of Dean, and wanting to prove himself. Dean had been too selfish to even think about what Cas was going through and how he felt. "I promise Cas.. I'll make it up to you somehow buddy, I'll make sure you never feel this way again". 

Cas had finally been able to expel Lucifer from his body and he had now been sleeping for three days, with no signs of waking up yet. Dean sighed softly as he just continued to watch over Castiel the way that Cas always did for him. Funny, it didn't seem as creepy when he did it as opposed to Castiel. As he sat and watched, he just hoped that one day Cas would be able to forgive, for now though, he just hoped he would wake up.


End file.
